The Return of The Heartless Tainted Hearts
by Raven's Midnight Light
Summary: The Story takes place after Kingdom Hearts. Riku finds his way back to Destiny Islands to find Sora Missing. Little do Everyone the past is about to repeat it's self but with a twist (full Summary inside) Yaoi!


Notes: I am Back! Haha so you noticed yes I know I need to update my other fics before I start new ones! But hey what can I say it's inspiration! I have the game Kingdom Hearts! And I LOVE it I just can't get enough of it I love RIKU! I found out that if I work on one fic I get inspired for the older one it goes back and forth. Note the Sakura in this fic is a self-insert sorta, it's not me but it is. Just so you don't think it's Sakura from Card captor Sakura or Sakura Wars or W/E. Oh and feel free to give me lots of Ideas for chapters and weird scenes and events with the characters lol ^^ there is going to be yaoi, yuri and Het in this fic and a huge plot/story line thingy! 

Warnings: Yaoi lots of it! Yuri too, and the usual straight people.

Riku: So what's going to happen to us, more like where are we? Give me and every one at home a really good juicy summery! Oh can I have some Apple Juice?

Sakura: Sure * Passes Riku a glass of Apple Juice * Ok the story more or less takes place after Kingdom Hearts. You (Riku) mysteriously found your way back to Destiny Islands. To find Sora isn't there. He has gone missing, Kairi is frantic with worry and so you Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and the 2 mysterious new Islanders Jayde and Sakura search the worlds for your dear friend Sora. But before you can leave the islands you need to get a hold of Donald and goofy to borrow a gummi ship. Kairi with her new ability to call/summon friends from other worlds, calls the two good friends and behold they got themselves a gummi ship. Donald and Goofy and the Royal court from their world plan to help you by gathering information from their world. And keep their eyes out for the return of the HEARTLESS!

Riku: Wow!

Sakura: wadda you mean wow! You've got have a more of an opinion then just wow!

Riku: I' sounds great, I'm speechless!

Sakura: *Smiles Happily* I know, and this is just one summery. I have another too but ya! It gives away where Sora is and who has him or even IF some one has him. I'm going to shut up now!

Sora: What's going to happen to me?

Sakura: Sadly nothing good...

Sora: Oh...

Kairi: can we get on with the Fic now!

Sakura: Nope I have to say my disclaimer first *AHEM* I don't own Kingdom Hearts (Well jus a copy of the game) but I don't OWN it Square soft and Disney do! I only own my made up characters.

Punk-Chan: Now?

Sakura: Now!

-----(0)-----

The Return of the Heartless ~ Tainted Hearts

Chapter One ~ Search for the light!

By: Sakura-2003

**_~In The Darkness~_**

Darkness nothing but twisted blackness with swirls of dark purples and Blues, other then that Darkness. I've gotten used to it now I can see perfectly in the pitch black of this world. Surrounded by endless Heartless armies, they want my heart every moment is a battle to save my life, my heart. 

There is neither food nor water but in this world I found I didn't need it, I was never hungry or thirsty for drink. Oh but I was definitely thirsty to get out of the darkness and into the light. The worm light of the sun of Destiny Islands, how I hungered to be home with the cool winds blowing off the ocean onto my hot body. Hot from the sun from racing Sora over the obstacle cores, sparing with Sora and the others... Sora. 

How I long to embrace the beautiful Burnett in a love filled hug, to kiss his warm lips. How I wish to touch your sun kissed skin and to taste it! I need to feel my lips run over your body Sora tasting your skin, along with my hands. I need to be in you Sora to have your burning heat around my pulsing cock. To pound into you over and over again... How I hunger for you. I want, need, and wish for you Sora you are my light in the darkness. The promise we made to each other before we parted the final time I went in the door to fight off the Heartless so you were able to seal it! We promised each other we'd be together soon we will see one another one day.

That promise is the only thing keeping going your friendship means the world to me, my world, our world. Ever since we were little kids we were always together. My only regret is letting Maleficent turn me agents you. I will never get over the disgust at myself in believing her that you'd replaced me. When you never did. I'm sorry Sora, if I had not believed her it would have saved both of us a lot of pain and time!

"Sora...I love you, I'm so sorry" I say as I fall a sleep in the darkness. "I _will see you again, I will __have you!"         _

I fall asleep in the darkness...

**_~On some mysterious world~_**

Two tall figures talk to one another one sit in a thrown like chair behind a ebony desk in the middle of a large room that showed off wealth and power of its owner. The other stand in front of the desk trying to persuade the older man to help him with his objectives.

"Why should I help you? What can I benefit from our partnering can I expect?" The older man asked a little annoyed with the whole situation. He ran his hand through his long white hair and looked expectantly at the younger bluish/gray haired man stood firm under the elder's gaze. 

"It's not much to ask a favor is all, you would gain a powerful ally and more power. Along with another chance to rule the worlds and not just this one. We'd first off create a new world 'Kowari Islands' And I will make it easier for you to go about the take over by getting rid of that key blade master Sora...Well not really in means of getting rid of him right away at least I want to have my fun with him but get him out of the way no less. The other boy who'd pose any kind of threat is already out of the way, trapped in the Darkness with the Heartless waiting for us to call upon them once again. Most likely the Heartless have already devoured the boy Riku." The younger explained. The older leaned back in his chair thoughtfully he finally asked.

"How do you plan to get rid of that boy Sora? He's already defeated you once already! Where are you going to keep him?" The White haired man asked taking a sip of his wine that was sitting on the desk.

"On The world we would create 'Kowari Islands' five islands all connected by land bridges. The main island is in the center boxed in by the smaller four. A back sea, with constant storms of navy lightning, would surround the Island. No way out of the world without the ability to teleport. An ability we both have and that the boy dose not! No way off the Island either the storms only go around the perimeter of the Islands normal weather you'd find any where Sun, rain, snow... The only way that boy would escape would be if he either died or killed himself trying to escape into the navy storm. Anybody would be killed if they ventured out into it almost immediately. Oh that boy Sora I want to have him, to break him, to own him and eventually destroy him." The younger said with an evil grin on his face as he said the last sentence. The older thought for a long time, about 10 minutes before he said his answer. He looked over to the younger man how he reminded him of himself at his age. The older smirked and said.

"All right we have a deal to help each other in our goals better two heads then one! More power together then alone" The younger looked pleased.

"Well how about we get started then?" the younger replied as he outstretched his hand to shake the elder's. The older gladly took his hand confirming their partnership. "Where do you say we place this world?"

"In a place no one would think and there would be a way in the world but no going off without the teleport!" The older suggested. The younger nodded his head in agreement. With that they began finalizing the plans.

Little does Sora know of all the pain and suffering he would be soon afflicted with…

**_~In The Darkness~    _**

Riku's POV

I woke with brightness shining in my eyes I can hear crickets around me, and the ocean water lapping up agents the sand. My eyes open slowly noticing my surroundings. It's nighttime; I'm back on Destiny Islands! I sit up shaking the sand out of my hair. I'm on the beach not to far from the docks. I look over I can see a boat tied up.

"I wonder who else is here now? And I don't have a shirt." I think aloud. I hope its Sora's boat, I can't wait to see him again and finally confess my love to him. My question was soon answered I can hear footsteps coming closer to me along with giggling of chains. The footsteps stop not to far behind me I didn't turn around till the person spoke.

"Riku is that really you?" Sora asked. I slowly turn around to look at him, how he'd changed in the time we were apart he looks more like a young man than a little kid. But he still had the baby face I love so much. And he is also topless. Happiness spread across my face, I slowly come to a stand and walk a few steps over to him and pull him into a hug. I can feel wrapping around my waist, Sora was hugging me back! I can feel little raindrops falling onto my bare skin it was starting to rain.

"It's me, Sora I've missed you so much!" I say as I tighten my grip on the boy. I rested my chin in the crook of Sora's neck. There was no way in hell I was ever going to let him go.

"I've really missed you too Riku!" Sora said quietly. 

I reached over to Sora and pulled his face gently to mine. Sora looked into my teal eyes, face tainted with a slight pink blush. I brushed my lips lightly across Sora's. Then leaning in I completely, kiss him with more passion. Sora willingly kissing back, entering his tounge into my mouth. I ended the kiss, brushing the roof of Sora's mouth with my tounge, causing Sora to shiver. I then sucked on Sora's lower lip causing it to plumpen slightly. (I love him only him...) Sora thought while drifting off in the pleasure of my licking the droplets of water off of his lower abdomen, moving up, sucking on his harden nipples.  
  
Sora moaned and wrapped his fingers in my hair.  
  
"I love you." I said in between breaths.  
  
"I… I love you… too."

~*~*~*~

I woke up with a start. I looked around I sadly realize I'm still in this darkness. I take off my pants I shudder as the cold air hit my awakening body. I stroked my arousal while thinking of my beloved Brunette friend. My face twisted with pleasure as my release came hard from the immense pressure in between my legs. 

"Sora… The things… you do to me!"  I pant out catching my breath. I put my pants back on and begun to walk around for my desperate search for the light!

End

T.B.C.

----(0)----

Notes: Well that's it for this chapter I hope you liked it. It took me 4 hours and 5 minutes to write. It's 5:43am now! And man I'm tired, so if it begun to suck as you read towards the end it's because I am tired and it was my first make out/masturbation scenes ever so like ya, I hope you like.

Sakura: Well *** **Grins and brushes hands off * that was fun.

Riku: I've got to agree * Eyes gleam eagerly * yup, can't argue with that.

Sora: I could. * Scowl * 

Riku: But you won't 'cuz you're having as much fun as I am.

Sora: * glare *

Sakura: I'm going to enjoy this. * Leer *

Kairi: You have no shame.

Sakura: Not a whit.

Tidus & Wakka: R-E-V-I-E-W, or we're sic Selphie oh you!


End file.
